Changes
by Yami-Tenma
Summary: Everything went downhill after Ryou's mother died. He has to leave and move to Egypt with his father, but his stay is going to be far from normal. Between the Ancient forces of Egypt and the Wizarding world wanting him, anything can happen...
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Wow, my first fanfic! I luv reading these things so I hope you luv

reading mine. I'm not so good at spelling, so I'm apologizing right now for spelling

mistakes... The whole Harry Potter thing will come in later in the story. Oh, and

reviews are wanted!"

FYI: /Ryou talking to Bakura Bakura talking to Ryou'Ryou thinking' /

'Bakura thinking' Yugi Talking Yami talking 'Thinking'

'thinking'

Disclaimer: Even though I want to, I don't own Yu-gi-oh, Harry Potter any of the

characters, Muahahahaha...

Chapter 1

Changes

"Umm, guys..." Ryou tried to get his friends attentions.

Yugi and Joey were busy roughhousing with each other, but they stopped when

they heard Ryou's soft voice.

"What is it? Joey asked.

"We were only playing around," added Yugi, thinking that the reason Ryou wanted

their attention was to try and stop them from hurting each other.

Joey Wheeler and Yugi Motou were Ryou's best friends in all of Domino Japan, so

they had a right to know that he would be moving in two days. Ryou took a deep breath and

said, "I'm moving..."

"What?" Joey asked, unbelieving.

"When?" Yugi asked.

"...In two days. You both heard about my...my mother?" Upon mentioning his mother

his eyes started to get blurry, but he quickly continued. "Since she's in no condition to look

after me..." he had to pause for a moment to control his emotions, "... My father wants me

to move to Egypt with him, so I won't 'be a burden to her anymore.'" he finished bitterly,

using the exact same words his father had used in the letter he received only a few short

hours ago.

"You can't! You're are our best friend, what are we going to do without you?" Joey

asked.

Yugi was silent, then he said, "I don't think my grandfather would mind you staying

with me." Ryou could tell his Yami took over because next he said, "Even the

Tomb Robber is welcomed."

You can tell the Pharaoh that the offer is appreciated, even though I would

probably go crazy with his Grandpa.

Ryou replied, "Bakura said that the offer is appriciated," choosing to ignore his

Yami's other comment. Then he smiled sadly and said, "I don't think anything will change

my father's mind, but thanks for the offer I wish there was another way, but apparently

there isn't."

Ryou would miss both of his friends alot, but he'd miss Yugi more since they had so

much in common, even the fact that they both had millenium items with spirits. The spirits

didn't necessarily get along, but that didn't stop them from being friends.

"I have to go pack, two days isn't that long to gather your life into a suitcase. If

you want to see me off at the airport, then meet me in the lobby at 7:00 A.M. My plane

leaves at 7:30. Bye guys." He said this quickly because tears had started to roll down his

cheeks, and he didn't want his friends to see him cry.

Ryou ran all the way to his house. When he got there the maid his mother had hired

(before she got really sick) was waiting for him. She wasn't a total stranger, his mother

would never do that to him. The maid was the one that had looked after Ryou when he was

a baby. She had dinner made for him, but he ran upstairs calling out that he was going to

pack and that he'd eat something later.

Once upstairs he sat on his bed and he looked around his room.

/How am I going to fit a life's worth of stuff in two suitcases?/ He asked his Yami.

Hey, you've got it easy. Try fitting a millenia's worth of stuff in two suitcases,

then you can complain.

/I forgot.../ Ryou had to remember that his Yami wasn't 15 like himself.

Oh well, Don't worry. I like to consider myself 15.

/Hey, wait a minute. Most of the stuff you owned you stole!/

Your point being?

/Nevermind/ Ryou said, then he turned his attention back to the task at hand.

His whole life was there. It was like he had never lived anywhere else before, so

this was really tearing him up inside. At first his suitcases were bulging with everything he

wanted to bring. but then he took everything out and thought about what he really wanted

to take with him to his new life. It was extremely hard, everything had some sentimental

value to it, some kind of memory for him, be it happy or sad. In the end he only needed

one suitcase. It contained his duel disk, his duel monster cards, the scarf his mother made

him (even though he knew he wouldn't need it in Egypt), some clothes and the only

photograph he had of his mother.

Ryou picked up the picture and ran a fingure over the charred edges. He used to

have a lot of pictures of his family, but a couple of years ago there was a fire in the

downstairs family room, which was where all the old photo albums were kept. Ryou had

gone through the wreckage thoroughly, but he found only the one picture that was

salvageable.

There was a knocking at the door and Ryou jumped. "May I come in?" It was only

the maid, Ryou relaxed some.

"I brought you your dinner," the maid said, putting it down on his night stand.

"Thank-you," said Ryou quietly as the maid left.

Instead of eating, Ryou put his suitcase in the closet and went to bed.

The next day Ryou woke up with a headache, the cause, Bakura.

/Will you stop it!/ Ryou asked his Yami irritably.

Bakura stopped throwing objects in his soul room and said, Just because it's the

first week of summer vacation it doesn't mean you can sleep the day away. I'm bored, lets

do something.

/What did you have in mind?/

Well, bugging the Pharoh would be...

/No! I don't want to see them, not yet./

Fine, then let's get some ice-cream.

/No, I don't want to go anywhere./

Even though Ryou didn't want to, he decided that going to the ice-cream parlor on

his own free will would be better than having Bakura take over his body and going. Who

knows what kind of trouble his Yami could get into there.

Ryou got dressed and tiptoed downstairs. It was just as he suspected, the maid

was still asleep. He quietly walked into the kitchen and got the little phone message pad

that was on the refrigerator down and tore a peice of paper off it and wrote...

I'm going to the ice-cream parlor and the I might

hang out with my friends. I'll be back before

dinner.

Ryou

It wasn't like him to give any explination of where he was going, but he felt better

About doing it.

What was that about?

/What?/

The note.

/I was just saying where I was going./

Okay, whatever, just hurry. I'm about to die of boredom!

/Really now?/ Ryou asked, sounding uncharacteristically evil.

Ryou took his time walking to the ice-cream parlor. He enjoyed listening to his Yami

rant and rave about getting even with him for being so slow, but Ryou knew he didn't mean

it. It had been a coulple years since Bakura did anything to abuse Ryou. They were friends,

almost brother-like towards each other (A: Nothing else, so don't get any sick ideas in your

heads!).

Ryou stopped in front of his destination. The shop owner just turned the sign in the

front of the window from 'closed' to 'opened.'

/See, we're lucky we didn't get here any earlier or we'd have to wait./

Bakura only grumbled in his soul room.

Ryou walked up to the counter and said, "I'll have a scoop of Vanilla..."

And chocolate.

"...and chocolate with some sprinkles."

"Anything else?" the man behind the counter wanted to know.

"No."

Yes!

"I mean yes..." Ryou waited for Bakura to tell him what he wanted.

Carmel sauce with chocolate chips.

"...caramel sauce with chocolate chips..."

Chocolate sauce and nuts.

"...chocolate sauce and nuts..."

Whip-cream and m&ms.

"...whip cream and m&ms..."

Then Ryou's face went blank while he was talking to Bakura, the cashier just

thought he was thinking of more toppings, but as time passed by and Ryou didn't say any

thing, the cashier started to fidget.

/What are you doing!?!/

Ordering ice-cream.Bakura answered, sounding innocent.

Ryou said to the cashier, "That will be all..."

And a cherry.

"...and a cherry." Then Ryou yelled out loud, "Will you stop it!"

The cashier, thinking Ryou was yelling about his fidgeting, stood still and punched

in the price of the ice-cream, plus all the toppings, into the cash register.

The total price was four dollars and fifty-two cents.

Ryou handed the money to the casheir and carefully picked his ice-cream up off

the counter. Then he went over to a corner booth to eat his purchase.

Did you see the look on his face?Bakura sniggered. You really scared him,

and you didn't even need my help to do it.

/I was yelling at YOU!/ Ryou mentally yelled at Bakura.

Well it's not my fault you forgot to do it mentally.

/Shut up!/

Oh, getting a bit nasty, are we. Fine!Bakura said, cutting the link.

The door to the ice-cream parlor opened and closed, causing the bell on the door to

jingle. Then Ryou heard Yami's voice ordering ice cream. Next he heard Joey.

Ryou, still not wanting to see his two friends, scooted to the farthest corner of

the booth, trying to hide. It didn't work, though.

"Ryou!" He heard Yugi exclaim, and before he could say anything to stop them they

were sliding into the seat opposite of his.

Joey was the first to try a conversation. "What happened to your ice-cream?"

"Bakura," Ryou replied.

"That's why I let Yami order mine." Yugi said. "He usually gets what I like anyway."

Oh yes, the Pharoh, he's sooooooo perfect...

"Shut-up!"

Both Yugi and Joey looked a bit surprised.

"I'm sorry," Ryou said apologetically, "I was't meaning you guys..."

Yugi nodded in understaniding.

Bakura said, Mentally now, children. Repeat after me, mentally...

/Okay! Enough! Not another comment until we leave this shop! got it!?!/

Bakura mentally nodded his head and that seemed to satisfy Ryou.

Ryou took a bite of his now-melted ice-cream and looked at his friends. Their bowls

were empty and they were just staring at him. "What's wrong guys?"

"We're really going to miss you..."

"I don't want to talk about it!" he said. Then he got up, threw away his ice-cream

and walked outside.

Well that was rude...

/I said.../

'Not another comment until we leave this shop' and in case you haven't noticed,

we've left the shop.

Ryou just groaned and started to run back to his house.

Once in his bedroom he opened up his suitcase and took out his duel monster cards.

He searched through his deck and found his favorite card, Change of Heart. It was a magic

card, but it reminded him of himself. Half dark, half light, one body.

Next he took out the card that reminded him of his mother, Spirit of the Harp.

This card was most like her because when he was little, she would alway play some

instrument or sing him to sleep. Also it looked good and pure, like his mother

Finally he took out the card that was most like his father, Claw Reacher. His

father reached across Aisa to pluck him from his home and bring him to some place he

didn't want to be. He, and in Ryou's opinion, he was bit on the evil side for doing that, just

like the card.

He stared at the three cards a long time before putting them back in his deck, not

the perfect family, but it was all he had. Then he put his deck back in the suitcase and

carried the suitcase to the closet.

Just then the maid came up and told him that dinner would be ready in five

minutes.

/I'm going to bed.../

No, you aren't. You're going to eat...

/Since when do you care?/

Since I can hear your stomach growling all the way in my soul room.replied

Bakura, taking over, which was fine by Ryou.

Don't mess anything up in there.

Ryou looked around at the messy soul room (which was still messy from Bakura

throwing things around earlier). /You don't have to worry about that...I was just wondering

where am I going to sleep..."

In a corner is fine...

/Thanks a lot!/

I was JOKING! Oh well, just shove everything off the bed.

/Okay, thanks./ All the running had left Ryou tired, so he went to sleep in Bakura's

bed right away.

Once Bakura could hear Ryou's soft snoring coming from his soul room, he went

downstairs to dinner.

The maid was just putting the dishes of food on the table when the doorbell rang.

She answered the door and there was Yugi and Joey.

"May we talk to Ryou..." Yugi began, since he had the better manners of the two.

"No, he's about to eat..."

"It's okay," said Bakura, overhearing the conversation.

The maid just shrugged and walked back to the table.

Yami, as soon as the maid had turned her back, took control of Yugi's body, seeing

that Bakura was out instead of Ryou.

"Have a seat, "Bakura said sweetly."

Yami and Joey followed Bakura's orders.

The maid did a double-take, 'Yugi' was definitely a few inches taller than when she

had first seen him. The maid gained her composure then, plate in hand, said, "Since you

have company, I'll eat in the living room."

Bakura nodded his head to show that he had heard her.

As soon as she was gone Yami said, "Okay, Tomb Robber. Where's Ryou, what did

you do to him?"

"Shame on you, Pharoh, jumping to conclusions like that. I'm insulted, but right now

he is currently sleeping in my soul room. Do you want me to wake him up for you?"

"That won't be necessary."

Then Yugi took over and said, "I'm sorry, Bakura, but Yami is just worried about

Ryou, that's all. He acted really strange in the ice-cream parlor today..."

"I can take care of my hikari, but you can tell the Pharoh that his concern for his

friends is commendable."

Yugi's eyes glazed over while he talked to Yami. He said your concern for you

friends is commendable...

Wow, a compliment from the Tomb Robber. I'm not sure if I should be thrilled

at getting such a rare complement or...

Just be thrilled. Yugi said quickly, because he thought Bakura was talking again.

"...at 7:00 A.M. or he'll be crushed."

"What was that," asked Yugi.

It was Joey who answered by saying, "Bakura was just reminding us to go to the

airport tomorrow at 7:00 A.M. to say good-bye to Ryou."

"Since when did you care?" Yugi asked suspiciously.

"Since Ryou has become boring and depressed that he won't see you again, although

I don't see why. To me this should be a joyous occasion, getting away from the Pharoh and

all..." Then Bakura took a bite of his mashed potatoes. Even though he didn't need to eat,

he still liked to.

After dinner Yugi and Joey left. Bakura went to Ryou's room and went to sleep on

his bed.

**dream**

"But father, I don't want the tomb keeper's initiation..." A little blonde boy was

struggling to get out an older man's, his father's, grasp.

"Nonsense, You are an Ishtar and we must keep the tombs for when the Pharoh

returns..." The old man said.

"I don't want to be an Ishtar..." Bakura couldn't hear the rest of what he was

saying because they had walked out of hearing range. Bakura followed them to a different

chamber. The Place seemed farmiliar to him, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. The

two people didn't seem to notice him.

Then the scene changed. They were in the same room, but there was no sound and

he could see something shining on an alter. "No, it can't be." Bakura said, grasping his

millennium ring. There on the alter was the millenium rod, the scale, the key, the eye, the

necklace and his ring.

The little boy looked differnt, not so innocent looking anymore. His mouth was

moving, but no sound came out. Then he turned around and grasped the millenium rod.

When he turned around his face had changed drastically. He held the rod high above his

head and said, "Now this belongs to me..."

**end****dream**

Bakura awoke with a start. The clock said it was 6:30. Ryou was still asleep. Pushing

the dream out of his mind, Bakura got eveything ready to leave.

He had just finished brushing his long white hair when the maid knocked on the

door.

"Come in," he said, slightly annoyed at being disturbed.

The maid came in. "I have something for you," she said, handing him a small silver

locket. When Bakura saw it his tomb robber instincts kicked in.

He grabbed the necklace out of the maids hands and looked it over. It was real

silver with four small diamonds, the two at the top were evenly spaced apart, then there

was on in the middle and one at the point of the heart.

Bakura looked at it greedily. Then he looked at the maids expectant face and

realized that she was waiting for him to open it.

Once opened a woman's face peered up at him. Upon looking more closely he

realized that it was a picture of his hikari's mother. He would never steal anything this

valuable from his hikari, so he looked at the maid and in his sweetest voice said, "Thank-

you for this wonderful gift, I shall treasure it always." That seemed to please the maid

because she left smiling. Bakura, as soon as she had left, put the necklace in the suitcase

for Ryou to find later.

Then Bakura looked at Ryou's alarm clock, how he detested those things. It read

6:47.

"Shoot, that little meeting with the maid cost me all my time." He said, grabbing the

suitcase.

Racing downstairs, he nearly ran over the her. "Where are you going in such a

hurry, Ryou?"

"I have to get to the airport around 7:00 to meet my...friends (The maid didn't

seemed to notice his slight pause) and the plane leaves at 7:30.

"Okay, I'll get the car ready, breakfast is on the table in the dining room. Eat what

you can then meet me around front."

Bakura tested the link between Ryou and him, Ryou was still asleep. Bakura had

planned on skipping breakfast, but his stomach growled, so he went into the dining room,

dragging the suitcase behind him.

He was so glad that Ryou's family liked American food, sushi just wasn't his thing.

On the table there were rolls, muffins, eggs, bacon and a whole bunch of other breakfast

things. From the looks of the table, one might think ten people would be dining here, or

royalty.

Bakura snatched two blueberry muffins, one for Ryou and one for himself. Then,

taking a quick bite, he ran to the front door and slung the suitcase over his shoulder

(luckily it was a fairly small one) and ran outside. He looked for Ryou's mom's car, (which

was the only car at the house) but in front of the house was a long black limousine.

Bakura saw the maid arguing to the driver of the limo. She looked very upset and

Bakura was wondering why the limo was there.

Then the maid glanced up and saw Bakura just standing there. She motioned for

him to come closer. When he was about two steps away he heard the driver ask, "Is this

the kid?"

"Yes that's Ryou. "The maid replied, then she told the driver, "I want to tell him

good-bye." The driver just gave a slight nod and the maid went to Bakura.

"This man will be taking you to the airport. Here is some money," She said, handing

him a wad of American bills, "If anything comes up, you can exchange this for whatever

currency they use in Egypt and come home, okay?" Bakura nodded and the maid gave him a

quick kiss on the forehead. "Hurry up now, I'll miss you, you were such a good boy..."

Bakura walked to the back and climbed in. Ryou's father was annoying, he thought.

But as soon as Bakura shut the door he realized that he was going to have fun in the

limousine...

/Where are we?/ Ryou asked, just waking up and taking back control of his body.

In a limo.

/Yes I know _That_, but _Why_ are we in a limo?/ asked Ryou, sounding a bit

exasperated.

We are in the limo so it can take us to the airport.

/But what happened to the maid and who paid for the limo?/

Your father.

/I wonder why.../

Just then the limousine came to a halt. "We're here," the driver announced.

Ryou carefully climbed out of the limo and grabbed his bag. Then, with pockets

slightly heavier then when Bakura first climbed in, he turned around. He had not taken

more than two steps away from the limo when two men in black started to walk on either

side of him. Finally the one on his right spoke, "Are you Ryou Bakura?"

I don't trust these guys, say no.

Against his Yami's better judgemet Ryou said 'yes' because these guys didn't look

like good people to lie to.

"Good, the other one said, "follow us."

They walked right through the lobby. His friends saw him, but for some reason

they ignored him. Ryou even saw the boy called Seto Kiaba.

His escort took him right to the steps to the plane, then they stepped back. Ryou

was about to get on when he heard his name being called. Yugi, Joey and Kiaba were all

running up the stairs.

While Yugi and Joey were trying to catch there breath, Kiaba cooly said, "It's too

bad you're leaving. It was fun having two people that would just lose to me every time we

dueled, oh well, at least one loser is still here." Then he nodded to Joey to show Ryou that

that's who he meant.

We do not lose every time that stupid SOB! I should teach him a lesson or

three...

Ryou just smiled, partly from his Yami's ravings and partly from Kiaba's attempt at

a good-bye.

Yugi said, "We'll miss you. Here." Yugi pushed a duel-monster card into Ryou's

hand.

Ryou looked at it in disbelief. "Your Dark Magician? But that's your favorite card!"

he asked, stunned.

"Yes," Yugi said, looking a little teary-eyed, "Now we'll have to see each other

again, so you can give it back. Take good care of it."

"I will," Ryou said quietly.

"And here," Joey said, practically shoving his Flame Swordsman at Ryou. "What

Yugi said, the same goes for me."

Ryou looked at his friends, speechless. Then he looked back down at the cards, so

he didn't see Yugi elbow Kiaba.

Kiaba glared dagers at yugi, but he finally said, grudgingly, "Here, take my

Blue-Eyes," Then speaking in undertones he added, "If something happens and it's bent, or

you don't give it back within a year, then I'll track you down and if you aren't already,

then you'll wish that you were dead." With that threat in the air, Ryou carefully grabbed

Kiaba's precious Blue-Eyes and then stuck all three cards in his suitcase pocket.

"By Ryou..." Joey couldn't finish his sentence. Yugi just smiled at Ryou and Kiaba

glared.

Ryou was really deep in thought. What should he do?

Bakura snapped Ryou out of his thoughts when he said I want control for a few

minutes.

/Okay./ Replied Ryou, a bit suspiciously. /Just stay out of trouble./

Bakura took control and then turned to Yugi. "I would like to speak to the Pharoh

for a minute.

Yami, Bakura wants to talk to you...

Really, I wonder what the Tomb Robber is up to this time. Yami pondered,

but he did take control of yugi's body.

"Pharoh, I've never done this before, but..."

Just then a flight attendant asked Bakura, "Would you mind getting on the plane so

we can take off?"

Bakura reached in his pocket and pulled out the wad of bills, the flight attendant's

eye's grew wide looking at the money.

"Would I mind? The question you should be wondering about is would you like this,"

Bakura asked, pulling a fifty off the wad and holding the bill eye level to the attendant.

The attendant nodded. "Good," said Bakura, then yelling he said, "YOU CAN HAVE THE

FRICKEN FIFTY IF YOU GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES TO TALK, OKAY?"

The attendant nodded so Bakura shoved the bill at him. Then he turned back

around and said, " What I was trying to say was I'll miss tortureing you."

"Yes, Tomb Robber, life will certainly be much more quiet and peaceful without you.

What a pity, I was just getting use to your destructive nature."

"Don't worry Pharoh, you haven't seen the last of me." With those final

(good-byes? Threats?) words, Bakura turned around and boarded the plane.

So what did ya think? Good, bad? Reveiw please!


	2. Chappie2

Author's Note: I'm not so good at spelling, so I'm apologizing right now for

spelling mistakes...Oh, and reviews are wanted!"

FYI: /Ryou talking to Bakura Bakura talking to Ryou'Ryou thinking''Bakura thinking'Yugi Talking Yami talking ' Thinking' 'thinking'

Disclaimer: Even though I want to, I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters,

Muahahahaha...

Chapter2

Mr.Bakura

Ryou tried to look at the plane ticket that had come with the letter, but his eyes

were too blurry.

Do you want me to take over?Bakura asked, getting very annoyed at the looks

some people were giving his hikari.

/Fine./

Bakura looked at the ticket and saw that it was not what he wanted it to be, he

wanted first class. He didn't want to sit with the gawking idiots, so, (remembering how

well it worked on the first flight attendant) he took out the wad of bills, this time

grabbing a one-hundred.

"Umm, can I get someone to help me over here?"

The closest person to him was another flight attendant, this one was a girl. She

came over to Bakura and asked, "How can I help you?"

"Something is not right with my ticket, I'm supposed to be in first class."

The attendant held out her hand and Bakura handed over the ticket. After a few

minutes the lady said, "I'm sorry, you're clearly suppose to be here."

Bakura brought out his secret weapon (the one-hundred) and showed it to the lady.

"Umm, Jane..."he said, looking at the lady's name tag. Then he said in a not-too-nice voice,

"I think you made a mistake..."

"I'm so sorry, umm... sir, right this way..." She then turned, taking the one-hundred

and Bakura up to the front of the plane.

"Anything else sir?" She asked when Bakura was seated.

"No."

"Water maybe? Soda?"

"I said NO!" Bakura yelled, causing heads to turn in his direction.

"Is there a problem?" asked another flight attendant, coming over to investigate

the noise.

"No, now leave me alone!"

"I have to ask you to settle down..."

"I will be quiet if you will go away." Bakura said.

"I'm sorry, I can't..."

"Just leave!" Bakura yelled, losing his patience.

The flight attendant had never been yelled at (especially by a kid), so he turned

and walked away, leaving Bakura alone.

"Ah, finally. Those morons have another thing coming if they expect me to just

listen to their babbling." Bakura said, then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Bakura hadn't been awake for that long when he thought, 'I never knew how boring

flying could be.' Then he noticed headphones sticking out of the chair in front of him.

"Hmm, music?" he asked himself, grabbing the headphones. Nothing was happening,

then suddenly a loud blast of sound (which kind of sounded like music) came through the

headphones. "AHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEE!" He yelled, trying to pull them off, but they

were caught in his hair.

Turn them off! Turn them off!

/You can do it./

How?

/There's a knob on the side of the headphones, just adjust that./

Okay...

Bakura found the knob and turned it right, which only made matters worse by

making it louder.

/Oh, did I tell you to turn it left?/

I WISH YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT SOONER!

/Oops.../ Ryou mind shrugged.

I'LL OOPS YOU...

"Uh, sir..." Bakura was being shaken into reality by a nervous flight attendant (since

she saw what happened when the others disturbed Bakura).

"What is it?" Asked Bakura in a dangerously low voice.

"Umm..." Seeing Bakura's deadly glare, she stood up and slowly backed away

muttering, "n..no...nothing..s..si..sir..." Then she walked as fast as she could towards the

back of the plane.

Blasted mortals...if only I had the millennium rod...they'd all pay...

/Well that one wasn't all bad./ Ryou said, getting annoyed at Bakura's constant

mumbling.

What do you mean?

/At least she turned the headphones off for to think of it, it is a bit quieter...

(Ryou sweat-drops in the soul room) /Hey, something big is going on, pay

attention!/

intercom ...technical difficulties, we will have to land in England for a short time.

We know this is a bit off course, but the north-west England airport is the only airport

allowing emergency landings right now...

/Well, what's happening?/

We have to land...

/What!?! Why?/

You interrupted before I heard the rest.

/Sorry.../

intercom ...calm and be ready to exit the plane when it lands. Those of you who were

going to America will have to go to the front desk and pick up a ticket for flight 452, sorry

for this inconvenience, but I don't think there will be another flight on this plane any time

soon...

This is boring...

/Pay attention! We have to know what we have to do since we're going to Egypt./

Yes, mother...Bakura grumbled.

intercom ...Egypt, then go to the front desk and ask for the train ticket for the

King's Cross station. Then ask for the ticket for flight 934 to Egypt. You will have to ride

the train to the next nearest airport, all Egypt flights here have been running late and/or

have been canceled. Again, sorry for this inconvenience, but...

Okay so we pick up a train ticket and a plane ticket.

/A train ticket? Why would we need one of those?/

Here, listen.

Bakura let Ryou take control again. The announcement was going on, but they were

just repeating themselves.

/Weird, I wonder what's up./

Who knows, who cares. Are you going to stay in control?

/I think that might be a good idea, considering your tolerance level.../

Whatever, hurry up though, we're about to land...

/How can you te.../

All of a sudden the plane lurched forward. They were quickly losing speed, but

apparently not quick enough for Bakura...

Can't this piece of junk go any faster? I want off now! Old ladies move faster

than this! Why, I wonder how we can even...

Ryou, sick and tired of listening to his Yami complain, cut the link (much to

Bakura's annoyance, because he wasn't finished speaking) and wait patiently for the plane

to stop.

Bakura isn't really known for his patience though, so while Ryou was waiting for the

green light to come on, indicating that it was okay to stand up, Bakura took control and did.

"Sir, I have to ask you to sit down..." A lady told Bakura in a voice that sounded like

she was talking to a four-year-old, not a fifteen-year-old (and let alone a three-thousand

year old).

"You're not." Bakura said pointedly.

"Yes, but I work here." The lady argued, still in that I'm-older-than-you-so-be-a-

good-boy-and-go-sit-down kind of voice.

"The plane stopped, we're about to get off, who cares if I'm standing? Everyone

will be in a few minutes." Bakura said, starting to get irritated at the lady.

"Well," The lady began, bending down to Bakura's level (He may not be that short,

but this lady was TALL!), "It's easier if you'd sit down..."

Ryou gained control again and sat down obediently.

What did ya do that for?

/We don't need any more attention drawn to us, and my hair doesn't help any, but

neither do you./

Fine. It makes sense, but I can't promise anything... Hey! Everyone is leaving

now.

Ryou got up and grabbed his little suitcase. He quickly got in line to the exit, afraid

that his Yami might get really impatient and do something terrible.

Ryou had made it to the foot of the stairs when he asked Bakura, /Where are we

suppose to go again?/

The front desk.

/Okay, thanks./

When Ryou broke the link he realized that he had made a mistake, talking with

Bakura in line wasn't a very good idea. People behind him were yelling. He looked up at the

glaring flight attendant sheepishly and said, "Oops, I'm sorry, I forgot where I was

suppose to go..."

The lady just nodded and Ryou ran into the building.

Inside there was chaos. People everywhere were just finding out that their flights

were canceled. Ryou had no clue where the front desk was.

"Umm...excuse me, sir, I was wondering..." Ryou tried asking someone for directions.

"Not now kid, I'm a very busy man." Bakura took control just as the man brushed

by them.

/What did you do?/ Ryou asked once he had control again.

What do you mean?

/Give it up, I know you did something!/

Check in your right pocket.

Ryou reached into his pocket and pulled out a very expensive-looking watch.

/Bakura!/

Tomb robber instincts...

Ryou groaned, knowing what was going to come next.

"Sir, sir!" He yelled, trying to get the man to slow down. The man only seemed to

quicken his pace, however. Finally Ryou was forced to run, bumping into a lot of people, to

catch up with the man.

"Sir, I think you dropped this!" Finally the man slowed in defeat. Somehow he knew

the white haired kid wouldn't give up on him. Suddenly he spun around (so suddenly, in fact,

that Ryou almost ran into him.) and asked in an annoyed voice, "What do you want?"

"I think you dropped this..." Ryou said, holding up the watch.

"Give that to me, you little thief! And don't expect any reward for bringing it back,

you no good, rotten little..."

Then a lady interrupted him by saying, "Now, now, Vernon, leave him alone, maybe

he did find it..." Ryou looked at her. in her hands, grasped really tightly, was a newspaper

called The Daily Prophet. Ryou looked at it and blinked, he could have sworn the pictures

just moved.

Bakura took control again, much to Ryou's dismay. Then a boy popped up out of

nowhere and asked Bakura, "Why did you dye you hair white?"

"I didn't, It's natural, kind of like your lardness..."

The older man started to turn beet red and the lady grabbed the blob-boy and was cooing,

"It's okay, Dudley wudely, my Ickle Diddykins. That mean boy, thank goodness, doesn't live

anywhere near Privet Drive..."

Bakura turned his back to them in disgust and started walking in a different

direction. By luck he happened to walk in the right direction.

"Hello, and what can I do for you?" The lady at the front desk asked Ryou, who

was now in control, even though there was a lot of grumbling about it.

"My flight to Egypt was canceled and I need the train ticket and the plane ticket I

was told about."

"Okay, just show me your ticket stub." Ryou reached into his left pocket and found

jewelry, gum, and a whole bunch of items other than his ticket stub.

/Where did all this come from?/

The limo.

/We'll talk about this later./ To the lady he said, "Here it is."

She looked at it and said, "Okay, everything looks good. Here are your tickets."

"Thank-you." Ryou said politely, before taking the tickets.

Where to now?

/Let's get a taxi, I have no clue where the.../ He checked the ticket /King's Cross

station is./

Okay, I suppose that's a good idea, but I'm going to sleep.

When Ryou made it to the exit it was raining outside.

/That's strange, it wasn't raining when we got off the plane./

Who cares? Just get a taxi!Bakura muttered sleepily.

Before Ryou could do anything, a taxi was parked in front of him.

/I don't know.../

Just get in!Bakura commanded, then he was back asleep.

Ryou put his bag inside first, then he climbed in. As soon as the doors were shut, he

thought he heard the lock click. He would have woken Bakura up and told him, but he would

have just call him paranoid and would have been mad at being woken up.

The driver adjusted his mirror so he could see Ryou and Ryou could see him. He was

wearing strange black robes, but it could have been a lap blanket.

"So, are you Ryou Bakura, the archeologist's son?" he asked

"Who are you?"

"Uh, uh, uh," he said, waving a finger, "I asked you first." Then he put the taxi in

drive and started to pull out of the parking area.

"Yes, now who are you?"

"I don't have to tell you. Let's just say you're going to be a big asset to my boss,

you and that necklace of yours." He said, referring to the millennium ring. Then he asked,

"Do you know what your father's been doing recently?"

Confused, Ryou said, "No."

"Hmm, interesting."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going on a little ride, so fasten up."

Now Ryou knew he wasn't paranoid, something was seriously wrong. He was about to

wake up Bakura, but Bakura, noticing his hikari's distress, was already awake and about to

take control.

/No, this guy can't suspect anything, leave it to me./

Why do you always get to have all the fun!?!

/Oh, I'm sooooooo lucky./ Ryou said sarcastically.

There was a divider between passenger and driver, so Ryou used this to his

advantage by staying hidden from his view. There were also shades on the windows, so

Ryou pulled them down.

After awhile the car got stuffy, so the driver rolled down the two back windows.

Ryou started to shout at the top of his lungs, "Help! Get me out of here, Help!"

The driver said, "If you don't keep quiet then I'll pull over and gag you.

Ryou, to the driver's disappointment, just yelled louder than before. Finally the

driver couldn't take it anymore and pulled over. Then he faced a slight dilemma. Which

door to open? While he was pondering this, Ryou slipped his hand through the divider and

unlocked both doors. Then he started yelling out one window, while sitting near the other.

The driver, figuring that the window where he could be heard better had to be the

window he was sitting at (laymen's logic) 'unlocked the door with a key. Of course the door

was already 'unlocked' so he just locked it back up again. He was in a bad mood, but it just

kept getting worse.

While the driver was trying to figure out what was wrong, Ryou quietly slipped out

the other door, but not before pushing the 'unlock' button again. That way it would buy

him more time.

Ryou walked as fast as he could without making people wonder where he was going

in such a hurry. He saw a quiet bookstore and walked inside, thankful for being out of the

rain.

He found a stool in the corner of a room that was wall-to-wall bookshelves. He was

glad for a place where he could stop and think. Little did he know that he wasn't the only

one with the problem of trying to keep his millennium item.

BackinDominoJapan

"Help us Seto!" A little boy with black hair called out. He and a few others were

hanging in an iron cage about six stories up on a building just out of reach of their

rescuers.

"I'm coming Mokuba!" Kiaba called out to his little brother.

"The only way you're going to get your friends back alive is to duel me, Yugi!" A

man in black robes called out.

Who is he? Yugi asked Yami.

I don't know...he isn't a rare hunter, though I sense an evil presence about him,

be careful, Yugi.

"Or if you're too scared, then you can just hand me the millennium puzzle, but that

wouldn't be as much fun as beating you."

"Just let my friends go! They aren't needed anymore, I'm here now! Just let them

go and I'll duel you!" Yugi pleaded.

The robed man just shook his head and laughed. Then he said, "I need reassurance

that there will be no stopping this game, lucky for you I'm not such a bad guy. I'll let one

of them go to prove to you that I keep my word.

Yugi looked at his friends, Mia, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Mokuba with sad eyes, how

could he choose among his friends?

"Come on, Mokuba!" Kiaba yelled to his brother.

"No Seto! Tea should come out, I think she's hurt pretty badly." Mokuba then

looked at the fallen form of Tea. She had fought the robed man, even though her friends

tried to tell her she was no match for him. He took a stick out his pocket, said a word and

the Tea was on the floor. When she fell she cracked her head on the ground and was now

out cold with a pool of blood around her head.

"No, Mokuba, come now!" Kiaba insisted.

"I'm sorry, Seto, but I won't leave my friends behind."

"Then it's settled," The robed man spoke again, "The brown-haired female can go."

Yugi watched the man pulled a twig out of his robe, waved it and murmured

something, and then pointed it at the cage. The door slid opened and Yugi stared in awe as

Tea floated out and down, landing a few feet in front of him.

He ran to her and checked for a pulse, she was fine, for now.

"Kiaba, call for help! She needs to get to the hospital," Yami said, taking over.

"No, Yugi, I don't think so..."

"Seto, Please, do it for me! She's my friend to!"

"Listen to your brother, Kiaba." Yami said.

Kiaba wasn't sure if it was Yugi's commanding voice, or his brother's pleading, but

he picked up his collar and talked into it. He told the person he left in charge of Kiaba

Corp. to send a chopper immediately to his current location.

Yami was looking at Kiaba, pleased that had helped his friend, but then he jerked

his head up when he heard Serenity, who was oly a few feet away, scream, "Big brother,

No!"

Joey tried to jump out of the opening of the cage, at least that's what he thought

it was, but he ended up hitting something solid, and then he was flung back against the

opposite wall (barely missing everyone else).

Serenity screamed again and Kiaba muttered, stupid wheeler, is he trying to get

them all killed, when the cage started to sway unsteadily.

"Fine, I'll duel you! Just leave them alone."

The stick was out again and after a few moments of muttering the cage was stable

again.

"Unlike most people, I'm a man of my word, and I promise you I will beat you, Yugi

Motou."

BacktoBakura

/Who was that guy?/

He sort of looked like a rare hunter, but he wasn't after any of our cards...

/Yeah, he was after me! I wonder why he was so interested in my father./

I don't know, maybe they work together.

/Maybe, but I have a feeling I've seen him somewhere before, or someone like

him at least.../

It doesn't really matter, we just have to get to King's Cross station before the

train leaves.

/That would be noon./ Ryou said looking at the ticket. Then he felt a light tap on

his shoulder and looked up.

"Excuse me, can I assist you?"

Ryou sometimes looked younger than he looked, so he use this and his puppy eyes

against the lady. "Well...sniff I'm not sure if you can..."

"Tell me and I'll see what I can do."

"I was suppose to ride the train to an airport so I can fly to Egypt with my

father...but I don't know where it is..."

"Which train station?"

"King's Cross."

"I guess I could close up my shop early..."

"I'll pay you for your troubles..."

"No, it's okay. I'm glad I can help. My car is the red convertible, wait there while I

close up."

After five minutes the lady came out. "Climb in." She told Ryou.

Ryou climbed in on the left side (remember ppls, this is England, steering wheel is on the

other side) and buckled up his seat-belt.

"By the way, my name's Trina, what's yours?"

"Ryou, Ryou Bakura."

"Bakura, huh? I think I've heard that name before..." She seemed to ponder this

for a few minutes before she shrugged it off.

Ryou decided to take a look at his surroundings. There were lots of small shops

he was sure that his friend Tea would of liked, if she was there.

In no time at all the car war parked and she said, "Okay here we are, King's Cross."

Then, looking down at his small bag, she asked, "Is this all you brought?"

"Uhhh," Ryou looked down at his suitcase, "Yeah, it is."

She shrugged, "Oh, well. I probably would have had ten suitcases, I just can't have

enough clothes. Bye, Ryou. I hope you find your father."

Ryou murmured his thanks and started walking away from the car.

What platform do we have to go to?

/The ticket says nine./

Well, we're at eleven, so go...left.

/Okay, whatever you say./

Ryou walked past many people with owls.

/Weird, why does everyone have a pet owl?/

Their weirdoes, what can you expect, they even drive on the wrong side of the

road...

/Bakura, that's not fair, to them we probably seem like the weird ones./

Are you calling me weird?

Ryou cut the link and looked to his right. He was staring at the barrier between

platforms nine and ten because he got a weird feeling from it. just then two boys walk out

of the wall. One of them had black hair and was lugging around a huge suitcase with a

white owl.

The other one had bright red hair and had a small, hyper-active owl he kept yelling

at.

/Did you just see that?/

See what?

/Look at the wall./

Why?

/Just do it!/ With that said Ryou gave Bakura control. Ryou thought if he was lucky

then they wouldn't have to wait long. Luck must have been on his side because a few

minutes later Bakura said, And I didn't think they could get any weirder.

/What did you see?/ asked Ryou, wanting Bakura to confirm what he saw.

I was staring at the wall when this brown haired girl came out of it. She was

carrying a kennel with what appeared to be a ginger cat.

/That's definitely what I saw, well at least I'm not going crazy.../

Or maybe we both are.

Then a hard hand squeezed Ryou backed to reality.

"Don't yell, scream, or act unnatural, or you won't live to regret it, kid. Turn

around slowly."

Ryou did as he was bidden. He looked upon the face of the taxi driver. "Why hello

again, fancy meeting you here..."

He was still talking, but so were Ryou and Bakura.

Let me take over and I'll teach him not to mess with me and my hikari.

/There are too many people here, that's what he counts on, us not wanting to make

a scene.../

Do we have any choice?

/Well...OW!/

"I said, come with me. The taxi driver gripped Ryou's arm more tightly, causing a

streak of pain to run through his arm.

"Stop it your hurting him. Who are you?" A voiced asked from behind them. The

driver spun around so fast, he nearly sent Ryou sprawling. Then the driver got a good look

at the person's face. "Dumbledore!" he spat at an old man, "Mind your own business!"

"I am. I don't like to see kids being treated wrongly, so let him go, or you'll regret

it."

"You won't do anything here," The driver said, although he didn't look too sure

about what he said.

"You know me better than that, would I ever lie to someone like you."

The diver considered this for a moment and then shoved Ryou down at the bearded

man's feet, but not before whispering, "Voldemort WILL get what he wants." Then he spun

around quickly and left.

The old man helped Ryou up and said, "Well that was a bad apple. We better hurry

up and get you on the train, Ryou, it leaves in seven minutes."

Ryou was still holding on to his bag and staring at the old man, stunned. He acted as

if nothing had happened. The old man motioned for Ryou to follow him and then turned

around and led the way to platform nine. Ryou got on and found an empty train

compartment. He sat down and stared at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. The

old man was walking in that direction. Then a group of people blocked him from Ryou's

view. The next time he looked, the old man was gone.

It wasn't until after the man left that Ryou wondered how the old man knew his

name...

ENDOFCHAPTER

All reviews are wanted, good or bad. Also let me know if you think a part needs fixing, ADVICE IS WELCOMED! This is the second chapter of my first fanfic, so don't be too hard on me...


	3. Chappie3

Amanda: Hello again! Here's the third chappie (at last...It wasn't suppose to take this long o.O). I'm sorry if some people are OOC, but that's the way I want them. Now for the disclaimer...

...I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Harry Potter (If I did then I'd be rich!)... now that that's over, enjoy!

FYI: /Ryou talking to Bakura Bakura talking to Ryou'Ryou thinking''Bakura thinking'Yugi Talking Yami talking ' Thinking'

' thinking'

Chapter 3

/Weird, I don't remember telling that man my name./

That's because you didn't

/Then how could he have known.../

Ryou heard his door slide open so he cut the link. A man was standing there with his

hand opened and an expectant look on his face.

Ryou just looked at him, then he thought the man wanted his millennium ring, so he

scooted towards the window.

"Do you have your ticket or not?" The man asked, sounding a bit irritated.

"Uhh," Ryou fished around in his pocket, trying to find the ticket in all the junk

Bakura stole. "Here it is," he said, pulling it out and handing it to the ticket collector.

He stamped it and returned it to Ryou. Then he turned to leave, but not before

muttering under his breath, "Is this the threat Voldemort was talking about...pathetic"

Ryou could only hear the first part of the sentence because the door slid shut

again, but the name _Voldemort_ sent chills down his spine.

/Who's Voldemort?/

Somebody.

/Well thanks for the help, do you know him or not, this is important?!?/

I came from Egypt, not England. I've never heard of him, or anyone with such a

stupid name...

/Be serious!/

I am!

Ryou then went back to looking out the window.

_'I know Voldemort, whoever he is, is important, but why?'_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the train whistled, then suddenly lurched

forward. Ryou had to stop himself from smacking into the window. He glanced back at the

barrier between platforms nine and ten, that made him wonder more than ever who that

old man was.

Hey, I just thought of something!

/What is it?/

You know the old man?

/Yes.../ Ryou said, wondering where his Yami was going with the conversation.

I've seen him before...

/Where?!?/

Well, Back in the airport, remember that guy I borrowed the watch from...

/Stole./

Whatever, well that lady that with him was clutching a newspaper rather

tightly...

/I remember, it was called The Daily Prophet. Something was funny about that

newspaper./

Well, I saw some of it.

/What did it say?/

It talked about Death Eaters, a Ministry of Magic and Muggles...It was very

weird.

/What else did it say?/

On the front page was a man with a long white beard and a black pointed hat on

his head. He had a stick in his hand and was pointing it at this person in black...Bakura

paused.

/I remember something too!/

What?

/There was something that said, ' Twelve dead and nine injured...' then it

mentioned those Death Eaters.../ Ryou trailed off.

Hmm...that would have been interesting to see...

/Bakura!/

What?

/Nevermind...I'm just a bit confused about all that. Everything will be better once

we get to Egypt./

Bakura didn't reply, so Ryou looked out the window and saw London passing by.

InDominoJapan

"Why do you want my puzzle? I don't think You're a rare hunter...Malik left Japan

a while ago...." Yugi asked the Man in robes.

"No, I'm not what you call a 'rare hunter.' Nor do I know this Malik that you speak

of. I have no use for your silly little trinket."

"Then why go through all this trouble to get it?"

"Trouble? Hardly. You and your pathetic friends are no match for my powers...I

just wanted to have a little fun, before destroying you. As to why I'm after the puzzle, I

am fetching it for one who is more deserving of it."

"Who?"

"My Lord, Lord Voldemort..."

Yugi shivered from the sound of the name. The name _Voldemort_ was just dripping

with an evil presence. Yami felt the evil and took over.

"...you see, once my lord has all seven millennium items, then he will be complete. He

can create a body by awakening the ancient spirits and summoning them out of their

Egyptian artifacts. Then my lord will absorb them. The spirits will combine with him,

making him whole, with the knowledge of Egypt and Wizards, with the powers of BOTH!"

Yami was confused with the wizard part, but he understood most of it, and he

didn't like it one bit. Then he asked, "Why are you telling me this? Aren't you afraid of me

stopping you? Don't you consider me a threat?"

"You? A mere muggle? Ha! I tell you these things because, threat or no threat, at

the end of this duel one of us will be dead, and I can assure you it won't be me. Also, if you

go, your friends go with you."

Yami looked at his friends, he knew this was coming. It reminded him of dueling

with all those other maniacs, Marik in particular, bent on collecting all seven millennium

items. The only thing different about this one was he didn't seem to know that the

'ancient spirits' were awake. Yami sighed. He could tell though that it wasn't going to be

an easy duel. An evil darkness radiated from his opponent, but different from shadow

magic.

Yami looked at his opponent, then a evil grin slowly appeared on his face (which

made the other man squirm) Yami said, "Don't think this will be easy, I'm the King of

Games. Then in a loud voice he announced, "IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

Backonthetrain

/I wonder how the gang is doing. I really miss them, especially Joey and Yugi./

The Pharaoh is probably enjoying being King of Games, even though that title

should have been mine....

/We lost, deal with it! Don't you even wonder what's happening there, back in

Japan?/

Actually...No!

/Well what about Malik, I mean you don't just think about stealing things, do you?/

Malik, now there was someone fun to be around, what happened to him?

/He moved, I don't remember where.../

Who cares...was that your stomach?

Ryou just realized that he was hungry. He carefully stood up and slid open the

door. After he walked out he decided to ask the first person he saw where he could eat

(Fortunately the person was a nice old lady). The lady was trying to pull a suitcase into her

compartment.

Ryou approached the lady cautiously, remembering what happened in the airport.

"Umm, excuse me, can I help you?"

The old lady looked up at Ryou. Then she pushed her glasses higher on her face and

regarded him thoughtfully.

Ryou fidgeted under the old lady's piercing gaze, wondering if he should have left

her alone.

"Yes, you could help me with this suit-case..."

Ryou took the suitcase and started to pull it into the compartment.

Why are you helping this weakling?

/To get some information...about where I can find something to eat./

I can get the information...With that Bakura took control, not realizing that

Ryou was still trying to pull the suitcase. Bakura started to fall...but caught himself.

The old lady said, "If it's too much for you, then I can find someone a bit...

stronger..."

Bakura got so mad that he pulled the suitcase through the room, almost sending it

crashing through the window.

The old lady asked, "So what did you want to ask me?"

Then Ryou took over and asked in a small voice, "Do you know where I can get

something to eat?"

The lady suprised Ryou by smiling and saying, "Of course, now..." She didn't get to

finish her sentence because she bent down. When she stood up she was cuddling a black

cat. "Hello, little kitty. You're a pretty girl," she told the cat.

The cat meowed and jumped out of the old lady's hands.

Ryou coughed, and the lady took it the wrong way.

The Old Lady said, "Of course, I haven't forgot about you... okay, I'll help you.

Now, go right down two train cars and there should be a dining compartment on the third

one."

Ryou thanked the lady and took off. As he was leaving, though, he heard the lady

say, "Such a nice young man..."

She should say things like that, you aren't good.

/You're the one always getting me into trouble!/

Really? You were the one who scared that cashier in the ice-cream place...

/It was **You** who I was yelling at!/

But the look on that man's face...

Ryou stopped talking to his Yami when he walked into a door.

"That's what I get when I walk and talk to Bakura." he mumbled.

Ryou was at the second train car, but already he could smell all the delicious

aromas coming from the other car.

He opened the door between them and carefully stepped out. He then opened the

other door quickly and stepped in, almost closing the door on the cat.

Once in, he had a choice of a couple different booths. A lady came up to him

before he could sit down.

She looked at Ryou with a little note pad in her hand and asked "What would you

like?"

"Umm..." Ryou tried to look past the lady for a menu or something.

She sighed and said, "Would you like a sub sandwich?"

"Okay...I guess."

"That'll be three dollars and sixty-four cents.

Again Ryou had to dig through his pocket. He pulled out a bill, and lucky for him, it

was a five.

"Here." He handed her the money.

Ryou went directly for the booth towards the back of the car. When he sat down,

to his surprise, he almost sat on the cat.

"meow!"

"Well sorry, If you wouldn't have laid there, then this wouldn't happen. He looked

into the cats soulful eyes. They were violet, 'a strange color for a cat,'he thought. It

was almost like the cat could see right through him, to his soul.

Ryou would have probably kept staring at the cat, except for the fact that the

waitress came back.

"Your cat isn't supposed to be here," she said sternly, handing him his change.

"My...cat?"

Then she saw the cats eyes. "Oh, cool! I've never heard of people putting contacts

on their pets!"

"Co.. contacts?"

"Well they can't possibly real," Then she directed her attention to the cat. "Would

the kitty like a bowl of milk? Aww..." She went back into the kitchen.

/Bakura?/

Silence.

/Bakura!?!/

......Those eyes.....I remember...Those eyes.....Bakura almost seemed like he was

in a trance, remembering something that didn't want to be remembered.

/Bakura, what's wrong?/

Silence.

/ANSWER ME, BAKURA!?!/

Hearing Ryou yell, Bakura snapped out of the trance.

/Bakura?/

What?He asked, a bit dazed.

/What happened?/

Nothing!He snapped, and broke the link.

'Those eyes...I remember a face of a girl, not a cat with those eyes...but where?'

Bakura thought.

Ryou was confused. 'Why was Bakura acting so funny? It's almost like he'd never

seen a cat before...'

The waitress came back and handed Ryou his sub. "Enjoy!" she said, then she left.

Ryou ate his sandwich in silence. When he was finished he got up and walked to the

trash. He noticed that the cat got up with him.

"I'm not sure where you came from," Ryou said, addressing the cat, "but you sure

made Bakura freak out. Maybe it isn't such a good idea that you follow me."

The cat just stared at Ryou. 'I must be going insane, talking to a cat. I need to talk

to someone normal, or Yugi...'

The cat followed Ryou all the way back to his compartment. "What do you want!?!"

He yelled. Then he muttered to himself, "Oh, great! I'm starting to sound like Bakura."

The cat was still there, so he picked it up and carried it into his compartment.

"Cat, what am I going to do with you?" Ryou sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't

mean to, but he fell asleep anyway.

Ryou awoke with a start. He thought he heard something outside his door. The door

slid opened and Ryou pretended to be asleep.

/Bakura, we've got company./

There was no reply. Bakura had blocked himself off from everything and everyone

in his soul room.

The door slid opened even further and Ryou closed his eyes so he could barely see

through his eye lashes. What happened next was a surprise for Ryou. A young boy, about

Ryou's age appeared at the door. He had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. The jacket he had

on was a jean-jacket with a lot of patches. He quickly came inside and tried to slide the

doors shut again, being very quiet so he wouldn't disturb the 'sleeping' Ryou.

While the boy was occupied with the door, Ryou managed to get up quietly and

sneak behind him. He just stood there, not making a sound.

The boy, having just gotten the door shut, turned around, bumping into Ryou. His

eyes grew wide as he backed away.

Using his meanest look, Ryou said, "Sit down."

The boy did as he was told and so Ryou continued.

"What are you doing in my compartment? I paid for this."

"You mean you aren't a stower?" The boy asked.

"What's a stower?" Ryou asked, puzzled.

The boy seemed amused that Ryou didn't know what he was talking about, but he

explained. "A stower, you know, a stowaway." Ryou still looked puzzled so the boy added,

"It's when you go somewhere, like on this train, and you don't pay for a ticket."

Ryou just nodded his head.

"Hey cool cat. What's it's name?"

Ryou hadn't thought of that before. He had just been calling the cat, cat.

"Umm..."

Ryou was trying to think of a name when Bakura snapped out of his trance and

said... I remember! Her name, that girl....Alemi (A: Al a may).

"Umm...Alemi is the cat's name." Ryou said uncertainly, hoping that that's what

Bakura wanted him to say.

"Mind if I crash here for awhile?" The boy asked, changing the subject.

Without waiting for an answer the boy crossed his arms acrossed his chest and put

his feet up on the seat in front of him. Then closed his eyes, apparently he was going to

sleep.

'What is going on here? Who is this boy, and why do I get the feeling that he is

more than he seems...' Ryou's mind was working on possibilities of who the boy could be

when he suddenly felt very tired, like he hadn't slept in ages, even though he had just

woken up. Leaning against the window he looked out and thought he saw another train that

said _Hogwarts Express, _then his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Amanda: Well, what do ya think?

Yami Amanda: Hey I made it, what's going on?

A: I'm an author, see. Hands her yami the story I'm writing this story.

YA: Looks over story It looks okay, but where am I?

A: You're in there, see. Points to the end of the story

YA: Looks at the ends of the story and finds the words '_It looks okay, but where am I?' _ Hey! I just said that a few seconds ago! How did you do that!?!

A: I have my ways (smiles evilly)

YA: ... o.O

Bakura: What are you doing?

YA: Hands the story to Bakura

B: Hmm... reads story It's okay, but I want more me in it...

A: Yeesh, critics, oh well. Review, please... Puppy Eyes Sorry about not posting sooner, but I was busy... I'll try to be better. (Evil smirk)


	4. Chappie4

Yami Amanda: Hello, Amanda is busy at the moment, so she asked me to post this chappie.

Closet: Mmph! rattling noises coming from closet

YA: Hee, hee...pay no attention, giant dust bunnies... closes opening door w/foot

Closet: Mmmmmmmph!!!

YA: Well...now for the disclamers...

Bakura: I want to do them!

YA: NO!

B: YES!

B&YA: start screaming

YA: AMANDA DOESN'T OWN YU-GI-OH...

B: ...OR HARRY POTTER...

YA: OR YAMI AMANDA...

B: calming down Wait, aren't YOU Yami Amanda?

YA: Yes...

B: Then she does own you...

YA: NO COMMENT!

B: Whatever, here's chapter four...

YA: Wait!

B: WHAT NOW!?!

YA: I forgot to mention that...the Authoress more rattling noises come from closet Is using most of the stuff form Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, but there will be some...changes.

B: So....Is this like the sixth year at Hogwarts?

YA: Something like that...so with that in mind....READ!!!

FYI: /Ryou talking to Bakura Bakura talking to Ryou'Ryou thinking''Bakura thinking'Yugi Talking Yami talking ' Thinking' 'thinking'

Chapter 4 

While Ryou was asleep Bakura was still pondering about the cat. Then he realized something wasn't right. Bakura could feel Ryou's body start to tingle all over. 'MAGIC!' Bakura thought, outraged. He quickly took over the body and jumped up.

"Wh...wha...what!?!" The yellow haired boy cried out as Bakura knocked him over. "My sleep spell should have worked!"

Suddenly it was too much for Bakura. He was about to steal the kids soul, when the black cat jumped on him. The kid's high-pitched voice called out in terror, but as soon as the cat's claws came in contact with him , his voice got lower and he began to change into an old man.

"What's this!?!" Bakura yelled, still too mad about the magic to really pay attention to the change.

The old man wasn't listening, though. He was too busy ranting incoherent thimgs. "He told me you traveled alone, False. He told me you were just a boy, true. He told me you weren't a wizard, False! He said you couldn't use magic, FALSE, FALSE, FALSE!!!"

Bakura looked at the man in disgust, Clearly he didn't know who he was messing with. "I am not just a mere boy, I am the Tomb Robber and Stealer of Souls! Tell your superiors that they'll have to do better than that to get rid of me."

The man had stopped his raving in order to listen to Bakura.

'Hmm, it would be a waste of time to steal his soul,' Bakura thought.

Then the man came to his senses, and he said, his voice dripping with venom, "My lord will stop you. Do whatever you like to me, it doesn't matter, because my lord will prevail!"

Bakura was about to remark to the man that he was sick of listening to his meaningless threats, when the man dropped to the floor with a shudder. Then his arms began to twitch convulsively and blood started to trickle out of the corner of his mouth.

"My lord, my liege...no...I...won't...fail...you...one...more chance..." he said trying to sit up. With those final words, the man slumped to the ground, dead.

The body began to twitch and glow an azure color and then it disappeared. At the same time Ryou woke up from the sleeping spell.

/What happened?!?/

It seems that Voldemort has taken an interest in us.

/Why?/

Maybe it's because of my shadow powers.

/But how do they know?/

It doesn't take a genius to figure something isn't right with us...the hair, the millennium ring, the way you always space out...need I go on?

/No./ Ryou sighed, talking to Bakura wasn't easy...

Bakura looked down at the spot where the man once lay, there was nothing except the faint smell of blood in the air.

/Hey, have you seen Alemi?/

'The cat, it was the one to break the spell... but what caused it to jump on him, and at that time? I'll find out that cat's secret soon enough!'

Ryou took control when the train had slowed to a stop. Hurrying, he grabbed his bag and started to walk out the door when the cat meowed pitifully.

He looked down at it and sighed. "I'm not sure if my dad is going to like this, but I'll bring you..."

He carefully picked up the cat. He never had a pet before and this was probably as close as he was going to get.

Ryou followed the line of people getting off the train. He stopped by the old lady's compartment to see if she hadn't changed her mind and wanted the cat, but she wasn't there. In fact, it appeared that she had never been there at all.

"That's weird." He said to himself.

The cat looked up with questioning eyes. Ryou went inside further. Everything from the old lady to her suitcase that Ryou and Bakura helped drag in was missing. Ryou's eyes scanned the room again, this time he noticed the piece of paper wedged in between the seat cushions.

He carefully slid the piece of paper out and looked at it. He nearly dropped it in surpise when he saw what was written on it in green ink.

Mr. R. Bakura Train 9 Compartment 12 

Ryou looked back at his compartment door and sure enough, it was compartment number twelve.

Almost everyone was off the train now. Ryou stuffed the letter, unopened, in his pack and took off running towards the exit.

As soon as he stepped off the train he knew that he was in trouble. Three groups of very different looking people were coming towards him, and fast.

To his left the group of people looked normal, except for the fact that Bakura said he sensed magic of some sort coming from them. Also they all carried sticks with them.

The same went for the group in front of him, except they were all wearing black.

That left the people on his right, but as to who they were, it was no mystery. Just by looking at them Ryou could tell that they were the thugs his father had hired (not many people wear sunglasses on a sunny day).

He spun around and tried to get back on the train. The ticket collector was in the way, glaring at Ryou. He asked in a snide voice, "What do YOU want?"

"I left my..." Ryou began.

"No, you didn't. We've looked over the train and nothing was found. Now go before I lose my patience."

How about we stay and he can watch me lose my patience.

/Not now Bakura.../Ryou said warningly.

I never get to do anything I want.Bakura complained.

Ryou turned around. All three groups were making their way through the throng of people.

He took a chance. He held the cat more tightly and started to run. Just as he was passing between the normal people and the people wearing black. Bakura said, There's a strong magic force coming at us from the weirdoes in black.

A few seconds later Ryou felt something hit his body. The force alone could have sent him sprawling, except for the fact that it was a paralysis spell.

Ryou felt all tingly as his legs ceased to move. Then he started to grow extremely cold. Just as Ryou thought he could take no more of the icy torture, Bakura said magic from the others.

Then Ryou's feet started to warm up. But the coldness seemed to be more powerful because the warmth was diminishing. His body was almost completely engulfed in the searing icy pain. It was just too much for Ryou, he blacked out.

At this Bakura got mad. Nobody messed around with his hikari except him! He was thinking of ways to torture the people when he realized that he had a problem. Ryou's body was being held by magic. Should he take control and hope that the paralysis diminishes, or should he wait, since he knew nothing about the magic being used.

Ryou's body moved slightly, then rose a couple centimeters off the ground. Whoever caught Ryou was literally reeling him in.

Bakura took control just as he touched the ground. Just as he had hoped, the magic didn't work on him. The black robed figure reached towards him, unaware of Bakura's mobility.

Bakura quickly reached out and grabbed him by the front of his robes, holding the short man inches above the ground.

"Bu..but...You're suppose to be paralyzed." The bald man whined.

"You seriously didn't think your pathetic excuse for magic would do something to me, did you? Heh!" Bakura said with disgust. "Now, take it off."

The wizard, knowing that Bakura wouldn't want him to reverse the paralyzation spell unless it affected him, decided to use it to his advantage.

"If you come quietly back with me to my lord, I'll consider reversing the spell..."

Bakura tightened his grasp on the little man. "You will reverse it now, or you will be going back to your _lord _in itsy, bitsy, pieces. Hmm... or maybe without a soul..."

'This man's soul would be a waste of time to steal, yeesh, two loosers in one day, and the shadow realm would probably reject him...but...'

The man gulped.

"But I'll make a deal with you...reverse the spell...and you go free..."

Silence

Bakura put the man down and picked up the stick.

"Now, do we have a deal, or not?"

"No." The little bald man replied, watching Bakura nervously as he waved his wand around.

'What's this...why is he looking nervously at this stick...unless'

Bakura tried to negotiate again. "You reverse the spell, and I won't break this."

Wormtail's eyes grew real wide, then he tried to cover up his expression with a cough. "O..okay, but I need to use that..." he said, pointing to the wand.

Bakura handed it to him, but not before saying, "If you try anything, I'll send you to the shadow realm."

Wormtail had never heard of the shadow realm, but it didn't sound too pleasant.

Bakura glared at him threateningly. Slowly Wormtail reached for the 'stick' and chanted something in monotones.

Bakura could immediately feel the magic dissipating. Ryou's breathing and body temperature were returning to normal.

'Good,' Bakura thought. Then in one quick movement Bakura had the 'stick' in his hands again.

"Wh..wha...what are you g..going to do with that?" Wormtail's question came to a stuttering finish.

Bakura smiled with a wicked glint in his eyes. "I'm going to keep this..."

"But you said..."

"I said that I wouldn't break it," his smile grew wider. "Now I want you to tell this Voldemort person to leave me alone, or else."

"Or else what?" Wormtail asked rebelliously.

"Or else you and your buddy _Voldemort_ will get a free, all expenses paid, one way trip to the _shadow realm_. So, if you don't want to go on a permanent vacation, I suggest that you deliver my message, you understand?" Bakura's eyes narrowed. "Because if you don't...I could give you a little demonstration..."

Wormtail shuddered under Bakura's harsh glare. He seriously considered asking for the wand again, when Bakura said, "I know that amulet you're wearing has some kind of magic, and I bet that it will take you where you need to go, without the use of this..stick. NOW GO! I'm wasting my time with you."

Bakura watched as Wormtail disappeared without even a puff of smoke. No one had seemed to notice anything unusual, which was odd, because a man had just disappeared. 'Weird,' thought Bakura, 'But then again weird things always seem to happen to me...'

Wormtail's POV

'How did he know about the amulet, he's not even a wizard!?!' "I hope my Lord doesn't...(gulp) punish me...for letting that blasted boy get away."

"Speaking to ourselves again, _Wormtail _?"

"...Lucius?"

"Yes, I'm back from Azkaban, surprised?"

"N..n..no...I'm g..g..glad.."

"Hmm..really?"

'Does he know that I let the boy get away!?! This isn't good...I must stay calm.'

"Y..yes."

"Oh, well. That's not important right now. I was suppose to tell you something.."

"Ta..take your t..time."

"I just can't remember. It must have_ slipped_ my mind."

'HE KNOWS!'

Normal POV

Bakura shook his head slightly, What some people will do for power.

/You were like that once./

So, I see you are back to normal.

/Yes...how did he do that!?!/

No clue, but we should probably get going.

Bakura had barely taken five steps when a strong hand clasped his shoulder. What now?!?

/Huh?/

Bakura turned around and saw the hired henchmen (or whatever you want to call them) trailing behind him.

"Ryou, Ryou Bakura?" One of them asked.

Ryou sighed in his soul room, hoping against all odds that Bakura didn't mess something up.

"Yes?" Bakura asked in the sweetest voice he could muster.

"You are to come with us." The same man said.

"Why? Am I in trouble?"

"No..um...eh....your....um.." The man couldn't seem to find an explanation, and Bakura was enjoying his discomfort.

"Mr. Bakura, Archeologist for the Egyptian Exhibition, requests your presence at the pyramids." Said astout looking man.

"It would be like my father to send such an incompetent welcoming committee."

The men shifted uneasily. This wasn't at all how they thought it would go.

/What are you DOING!?!/

Talking in a way that makes them think that THEY screwed up. It's quite fun actually, you should try it some time.

Ryou, barely able to keep his anger in check, took back control of his body. "So, where's the car?"

End Chappie

YA: Yep, I'm Evil and I'm Luving it!!! Another Cliffe!

Closet: Starts to shake violently

B: Holding S.D.S.H.D.M.#1 from coffee story Not so tough now, are you!

YA: Oh that old thing, I traded that in a looooooooong while ago.

B: o.0

YA: Pulls out Acme flame-thrower Mwahahahaha! Uses on Bakura

B: O.O o. . x.x

YA: Yippee!!

Ryou: Looks at Bakura

B: Hair singed. Owwwww...Moans and twitches

R: Can I borrow that sometime?

YA: Well, that's it for now! R&R Plz.


End file.
